1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies and, more specifically, to a windshield wiper arm assembly that is adapted to support a wiper blade as it moves across a surface to be wiped and having a swivel cover that allows access to the head and pivot shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of wiper blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent to a surface to be wiped, such as a windshield. The wiper arm is pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper blade is commonly either of the “tournament” or “beam blade” type. Both types of wiper assemblies commonly known in the related art typically incorporate one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiper element and facilitate wiping contact by the element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the blade assembly that is distributed thereacross, pressing the blade assembly into contact with the surface to be wiped.
The wiper arm is typically driven by an electric motor through a pivot shaft. The arm is mounted to the shaft via a head. Some arms include an opening that allow access to the head at the pivot shaft to facilitate mounting the arm thereto. A removable cover is often employed to close the opening when access to the connection between the head and the pivot shaft is not needed.
While the designs for such systems known in the related art have generally worked for their intended purposes, some deficiencies still remain. Many covers known in the related art also present a gap between the head cover and the arm body. Thus, arms having covers of the type generally known in the related art can be prone to allow water, snow, or ice to enter the opening even when closed. This can be detrimental to the arm's function. Moreover, covers of these type are also susceptible to snagging on brushes or cloths, typically employed in car washes, and can be inadvertently removed from the arm and thus lost during this process. These problems are not limited to, but are especially prevalent in connection with, windshield wiper systems used to clean the rear window of a vehicle.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a windshield wiper arm assembly that employs a head cover that efficiently and effectively provides for access to the head and the pivot shaft, but which is not susceptible to intrusion by water, snow, or ice and which is not easily dislodged or inadvertently removed during the process of washing the car and other interference with the wiper arm.